1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a power converter apparatus for an electric train.
2. Discussion of Background
In general, the conventional power converter apparatus is typically mounted in electric cars for driving induction motors and for supplying power to air conditioners. The conventional power converter apparatus is designed electrically and mechanically primarily as a function of the required load capacity. Since the required load capacity typically varies from one application to another, the conventional power converter apparatus is typically designed for the specific application to which it is to be used. In effect, a different electrical and mechanical design is used for each different application. This takes considerable time to design and estimate the reliability of the conventional power converter apparatus, and makes it difficult to manufacture the conventional power converter apparatus in a short time and at low cost. Because of the different electrical and mechanical designs used for various applications, it is difficult to standardize parts, and the net effect is that there is a lack of economy of scale in manufacture.